Cloud Watching
by NinjaChipmunk
Summary: She was the child of two of the greatest Shinobi of all time. Too bad she hated them so much that she willing left Konoha for Kumo. (Fourth Raikage/OC)
1. Chapter 1

**I was bored and I wasn't feeling in the mood for ITE so here's a story that I have been thinking about….I haven't decided if I like it or not. I know there are a number of Jiraiya and Tsunade's kid and I wanted to try my hand at this. Plus, A/Ay/whatever his name is, does not get enough love.**

 **Tell me what you think, guys!**

* * *

 **I** **DO NOT** **OWN NARUTO. I** **DO** **OWN MY OCS**

* * *

My name is Hitori.

I have no Mother.

I have no Father.

They are both Cowards

I am Alone.

* * *

The people of the Hidden Village wandered through the markets without care, the songs of early songbirds rising in the air. The winds were behaving for once, meaning the merchants would have no need to secure their stalls down in the early hours of the morning. Children would soon be eagerly scampering through the legs of the adults, laughing and screaming in delight. Women and men would gather around stalls, gossiping or complaining about something or other. A few Shinobi were already wandering the streets or roofs, walking in such a way that gave off the impression of relaxation. Yet any one with eyes can see the wary and sharp glints in the gaze of a shinobi.

I watched the few nin carry on with their lives from my vantage point, ignoring the goosebumps that rose on my cool skin. Dressed only in a short thin robe, I leaned back against the ledge of the window and let out of soft sigh.

"Come back to bed Wife," a deep voice grumbled from farther in the room. "It is too early for one to be awake and you are not damn rooster."

Smirking, I turned my head to face the disgruntled face of my husband, his dark eyes blearily glaring at me from under the dark red blankets that covered our bed.

"Or is that you miss my presence in your bed and against your body?" I teased, rising slowly and angling my body so my silhouette is seen through the robe.

"Stop tempting me, woman," he grumbled, burrowing himself back into the warmth of the bed.

I snickered, untying my robe and letting it drop to the floor. Sauntering to the bed, I crawled onto the bed and under the sheets to shimmy my way up to the head of the bed. As I moved up, I made sure to rub close against my husband, only to feel a pair of powerful hands grab hold of me and drag me up from under the covers.

Laughing, I grinned up at his scowl.

"Woman, I have fulfilled my duty as your husband very thoroughly last night and even earlier this morning. So let me _sleep_."

Letting out a dramatic sigh, I kissed his nose and tucked my head under his chin, nuzzling his throat.

"I love you, Husband."

Silence, and then a grunt. "And I you, Wife."

The rest of early morning was blissful silence that was broken only by soft breaths, the shifting of sheets or a sigh. At some point we had rolled over, with him on his back and me tucked under his shoulder. I ran my fingers along his broad naked chest, tracing invisible symbols on his skin.

"What is it?" He mumbled, his large hand tightening his grip on my hip.

I was silent for a moment, and it made him open an eye to peer down at me. I looked up, my hazel eyes meeting his dark ones. One of his large hands reached up to touch the skin under my eye, tracing the thin red line that trailed down to my jawline.

"I dreamed of my parents, A."

* * *

The frail strings that were barely keeping us together managed to snap was I about 5 years old.

I had watched them leave with dry eyes, my hazel orbs never leaving their retreating backs. Mother was the one who left first, ignoring Father's pleading for her to stay. They knew I was watching them argue from around the door of Great Grandfather's study but they did not care.

The same way they acted to the people who whispered gossip about them.

An unwed couple living with a child in wedlock.

A healer that froze at the sight of blood.

A writer that leered at women and peeked in on them at the baths.

Mother rarely strolled through the village anymore, running along the roof at such a speed that a civilian couldn't see her and hiding at the hospital. Father kept to his secret ways, disappearing with proofs of smoke for a large amount of time before reappearing.

"I'm leaving."

Those words the last words I heard her say. Mother turned on her heel that sent her long blond hair flying, nearly hitting Father in the face with the long locks. Walking out the study, she breezed right past me with a deep scowl on her face. Father followed her out of the room, his eyes glancing down at me with a pained look before going after her. She packed a small bag with clothes and some scrolls before making her way to the front door. Not once had she looked at me, keeping her eyes straightforward and red stained lips pursed with determination. I reached out at one point, grabbing hold of the blue hatori she was wearing.

She paused. But her head never turned to face me.

I stared at the beautiful ash blonde hair that we shared, inwardly begging for her to look at me.

She never did.

The moment my grasp loosened on her hatori, she was gone.

Father left a week later, fleeing the moment the sun began to peak over the horizon. The night before, he had run his hand over my hair, his dark eyes gazing to mine before giving me a strained smile. Kissing my forehead, he told me to go to bed and that he would be in soon to read me a story. I had fallen asleep after a few pages of The Slug and the Toad, and I briefly remember Father whispering something to me before pressing his lips to my head.

He was gone by the time I woke up the next morning.

A man came after breakfast, dressed in a red and white outfit with an odd hat on his head. He had told me that Mother left because she was still learning about being a good healer and that she needed to study more. Father had left because he was a ninja, and that he had to protect the village.

Fake.

Lies.

I stared at him blankly before asking the one question.

"Then when will they return?"

The man never gave me an answer.

A few weeks had passed, in which my time had been spent learning from shinobi about the ninja arts. When the man returned with another shinobi, one with a large scar along his cheek, the man told me with a smile that I would learn to become a shinobi for the village.

I stared up at him with my young eyes.

"But why?"

He blinked in surprise, a slight puff a smoke rising from his pipe. "Wouldn't you like to be a ninja like your mother and father?"

I frowned.

"No."

* * *

A year had passed.

Mother and Father have yet to return.

I was now 6, and under the man's insistence, no, the _Hokage's_ insistence, I was given basic training for an aspiring ninja. They were teaching me about chakra at the moment, and how it was important it was to any self-respecting ninja.

Ha.

The leaf sat in front of me as I eyed it with distain on my futon. My only source of light was the small lamp on my desk, casting shadows on my bedroom walls. My teacher had told me that in two days I had to master attaching a leaf to my forehead by chakra.

So far, it sticks for a blink of an eye and then it flutters to the ground. That had been an hour ago. Everyone in the house was asleep except for yours truly. I'm sure there were a few shinobi hanging around to make sure all was well.

I huffed. Grabbing hold of the leaf, I prompted ripped it into small pieces, watching in satisfaction at the tiny shredded pieces falling to my bedcovers. Sweeping up into one of hands, I got off the futon to the bin sitting next to my desk.

It was satisfying, watching the small pieces fall into the trash bin. Like I was tossing away the physical symbol that they were forcing on me. Pleased, I reached over and turn off the lamp before padding back to my bed.

Burying myself under the blankets, I managed to fall asleep with some peace of mind. But a large hand slammed itself over my mouth and when I turned my head, the first thing I saw was the silver plate on his forehead with what looked like a trio of clouds.

* * *

"You were kidnapped by Cloud shinobi and brought here because of my father," A hummed, running his fingers through my pale blond hair as he recounted when I was brought to his village. "I remember that you were rather calm. Father and his advisors were rather perplexed by that."

"I had nothing there," I replied. "Mother and Father had left, and I was raised by the maids. The Hokage assumed that I wanted to follow in my parents' footsteps. But why would I? They did not inspire me, and the council was not pleased that I refused to study to be a shinobi. In a matter of fact, neither were your father and his minions. Besides," I poked his pecs. "We didn't even know if I had Great Grandfather's Kekkei Genkai at the time, so your father had a useless hostage."

A scoffed. "And of one of the advisors suggested a marriage between us to see if you would pass the gene down to our child."

I smiled up at him. "And I do not regret it."

He quirked an eyebrow. "You know most would call that Stockholm syndrome, Hitori."

"Your mother you had bring blue mountain poppies for every date we went on since I was 10." I retorted. "And if I recall, you had no objections on our wedding day when I told you that you could still back out."

"Hmph."

And that was the sign he was done with talking. Smiling slightly, I snuggled closer to his hard form. "Well, I'm happy."

There was a pause and a large hand reached down to cup the tiny hard bulge protruding from my lower belly.

"As am I."

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW FRIENDS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'm glad that a number of you readers like this little story so far! I'm gonna be honest here, it might a short story. It might be, I'm still debating on that. Now, full disclosure here….I'm terrible at writing Killer B. I suck at rapping to be completely frank. So just roll your eyes at my Killer B lines.**

 **For anyone who asks, we are in the Shippudun and this chapter is…. in a mix between episode 286 and 394. Blame the fillers, kids, blame the fillers.**

 **And another thing…. there is going to be somewhat of an age difference between A and Hitori. Like 12 years apart. Nothing too bad, but it's just a bit that fits with the timeline that I created.**

 **Here are the ages in case anyone gets confused! (Because no one is really detailed as to the age when Tsunade leaves, and etc, I had to guess)**

 **Past Story line:**

 ***Jiraiya and Tsunade have Hitori: 20 years old**

 **A is 12 years old**

 ***Tsunade and Jiraiya leave: 25 years old**

 **Hitori is 5 years old**

 **A is 17 years old**

 ***Hitori and A get married: (H) is 18; (A) is 30.**

 ***Hitori gets pregnant with Oishi: 21 years old**

 **A: 33 years old**

 **Current story line**

 **Tsunade: 54-55**

 **Jiraiya: 55**

 **A: 47**

 **Killer B: 36**

 **Hitori: 38**

 **Darui: 26**

 **Oishi:17**

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. I DO OWN MY OCS.**

* * *

"Thank you!" I said happily, accepting the small black and white photos the nurse offered me. Smiling down at the picture, I took in the tiny white grey blob that was my baby. It was too early to figure out a gender, but like last time, A was determined that we were having a little boy.

' _A son with the heart of Kumo beating in his breast! One that will take my place as Raikage!'_ He had told me that morning before my appointment, a firm and determined glint in his eyes. That's when his younger brother intervened when he caught sight of scowling glare I was directing at my husband. " _Yo, yo! A boy or girl would be just fine~! It's the love you share for the kid that will shine!"_

Turns out, he was right.

"So that's the little squirt, huh?" A deep voice hummed, making me turn my head to see a young blonde man peering over my shoulder. One dark eye flicked over to me, a playful smile growing on his handsome face. "Sure is tiny for one that's giving you a such a big belly, Ma."

I scowled at my son. "Are you calling me fat, Oishi?"

He stood straight, hands in his pockets. "Of course not. It looks like the little guy will be as big as me when I was a squirt."

Oishi, my not so little boy, who held the position of jonin. He was certainly his father's son; tall, dark skinned, dark eyes but had my long pale blonde hair that brushed his shoulders and two very dark stripes running down his cheeks from his eyes. Unlike his father, Oishi was far more slender, muscular yes, but not like A. His forehead protector was tied like that of a head band, keeping his bangs out of his face.

I scoffed as he led me to the main entrance and held the door open for me. "Any child of A's family will be big. Have you seen how tall your Grandfather was?"

Oishi chuckled. "Poor Ma. A midget in a giant's family."

I elbowed his side as he grinned. "Haha."

"Senju-sama."

My back went ramrod straight at the name and Oishi's eyes narrowed. I turned to glare venomously at the group of Kumo ANBU that stood behind us. The one in the front with the boar face had been the speaker, and he blanched at the glare that I was giving him.

"I thought I told you lot…to NEVER…address me by that name," I said in a dangerously low tone. "I rejected that name the day I came to this village."

Another ANBU, this one with a Buffalo's face, slid in front of the group and spared his comrade from any more glares. "Our apologies, Kage no Tsuma. Lord Raikage has sent us to escort you to his Office."

"I can escort my own mother," Oishi spoke up, sliding in front of me with his imposing presence. "Please tell Father that we will arrive soon."

The ANBU nodded and vanished. We waited a few minutes before Oishi said, "Ok, they're gone."

"GOD DAMN THEM!" I shrieked in anger, nearly crushing the precious photos of the baby. My shoulders began to heave with increasing rage. "I swear! If's not the Kumo Council breathing down my neck, it's their damn lapdogs. Calling me by that name like I still belonged to the Leaf and that I was a prisoner here!"

Large warm hands gently clutched my shoulders. "Easy Ma," Oishi soothed. "Deep breaths. We can't have you getting all excited. Everyone knows that you announced your loyalty to Kumogakure all those years ago. Now c'mon, Father is waiting for you."

As two of us walked back to the Raikage's office, Oishi spoke up. "The Council _is_ leaving you alone now that you're pregnant again. Right, Ma?"

My lips pursed at Oishi's question.

The goddamn Kumo Council. Comprised of the highest-ranking shinobi of Kumo, they had been pestering A and I to have another child for the past 20 years. To both the Council's and the Third Raikage's disappointment, Oishi showed no sign of having the Kekkei Genkai, which led to the expectation for me to have another child. Like his father and uncle before him, Oishi was also believed to take his father's place and needed a relative to have as a tag team partner. Sadly, it just as hard as it was conceiving for the 2nd time like it had been with Oishi. A and I got married when I was 18 and A was 30, and didn't have our son till I was 21. When our boy was about 10, I thought I was pregnant which made A go into full protective mode. Meaning he, and the Third Raikage, gave me a guard of ANBU, only to learn that it was false alarm.

"Somewhat. Your father has toned down the over protectiveness but he likes to pop in once in a while to make sure I'm not over doing it." I said, nodding with a smile to a waving family. "But like I told the Council when I had you, I'm not going to force the child to become a shinobi. The Hokage pulled that shit on me when I was little and it didn't even matter because I don't have the Kekkei Genkai. I want my babies to have the choice."

Oishi smiled down at me. "And I thank you for that Ma."

I patted his arm. "You're welcome, love. Now, let's go see what your father is pestering us about now."

We arrived in a short time, the shinobi guard parting ways for the two of us to enter. As we approached the office doors, we came to face to face with frowning Mabui. I quirked an eyebrow at the silver haired woman. "Mabui? What is it?"

The normally calm and rationalized woman nodded to the doors. "Lord Raikage will be able to explain."

My son and I exchanged a look before entering. The Raikage office was very spacious, with each Raikage adding his personal touch while holding the position of Kage. My own Kage had a punching bag (that had to be replaced every so often) and weight flat bench near his desk.

Said man was seething from his position at the couch, a scroll in his hands. He was dressed in comfortable pants with a cloth belt and plain flip-flops. C, a handsome and talented shinobi, turned and gave a nod to the two of us before looking back to his Kage. His partner Darui, a young man that could be mistaken as Oishi's older sibling, glanced at us and gave us a slight smile.

"What's wrong, A?" I asked, walking towards my husband with Oishi taking his position next to his fellow nin.

"CHUNIN EXAMS, YOU SAY?" He roared, ignoring me and ripping the scroll into shreds. "DAMN THAT PRINCESS TSUNDAE!"

"A!" I snapped, not able to draw the attention of enraged man. "What is the matter with you?"

"Both the Hokage and the Kazekage have sent proposals to other villages to hold an impromptu Chunin exam." C calmly explained as A raged in the background.

"Damn your mother, Hitori!" A bellowed. "She's getting carried away! She probably coaxed the Kazekage into cooperating and plans to get the jump on us within the Five Great Nations."

"She is not my mother!" I snapped at my husband, feeling some disbelief at the paranoid ideas he was spouting.

"What will you do?" C asked.

"Ignore her!" A snapped, _still_ ignoring me. "Just ignore her!"

Mabui sighed, exasperated at the Raikage before giving me a look. "As you can see, Kage no Tsuma, this is what Lord Raikage has come to believe."

I turned to stare at her. "That woman is not stupid enough to declare such an idea."

She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by A.

"Do not mention of word of this, or the past, to anyone!" He snapped, giving all of us a sharp glare. "Especially B! Do not let him find out!"

He turned his back to us, glaring at out the window while a bead of sweat trailed down his face. "Whenever there are events like this, he gets excited about live concerts and what not."

"Actually, I already told him," A sheepish Darui spoke up, reaching up to scratch his wild blonde hair.

"What?!" A yelped, whipping around to glare at the youth. Oishi flinched under the glare that his father was radiating, inwardly grateful he wasn't the source of A's ire.

"He kept asking questions. I'm sorry…" Darui apologized, giving his kage an uncomfortable bow.

A quickly stormed past all of us, slamming his doors open while bellowing out his brother's name. He poked his head back into the office, and barked at C and Darui to find Bee and bring him back immediately.

C snapped to attention with an "Understood" whereas Darui made a face and muttered, "This is so dull". The two disappeared with a body Flicker Technique, leaving the four of us alone.

Mabui and Oishi promptly excused themselves and made a swift yet confident exit, leaving me along with my husband. Turning my attention to said husband, I watched him stalk back to his couch to pull out a small scroll and brush to angrily scratch out a response.

"You missed it, by the way," I said quietly, taking a seat on the far end of the couch. A paused to look up at me, puzzled. "The ultra sound."

The look of sudden realization and then pained regret on his face gave me tiniest sense of satisfaction. "I'm sorry, Hitori," he said quietly as he looked back the scroll.

I placed a slender hand on the barely protruding bump. "I know you have responsibilities so don't be too upset. Besides, the next check up means we can see the gender of the baby."

That made A raise his head, a hopeful look on his face. I gave him a sweet smile and stretched the hand that was on my bump, out to him. Slipping his massive paw into my tiny one, I tugged him to kneel on the floor and A pressed his face against my belly. I ran my fingers through his hair, lightly scratching his scalp.

"Do you remember when I first felt Oishi kick?" He muttered.

"I do," I said with a snicker. "Got you right in the face with that little foot of his."

A hummed. "And it's only a matter of time before this little one starts kicking."

"Oh! I almost forgot!" I said, making A look up curiously. I pulled the slightly crumbled photos of the baby out of my pocket and offered it to A. Accepting it with a puzzled frown, A squinted at the photos and gave a large grin at the sight of his tiny child.

"He's perfect," A mused, tracing the blob.

I smiled slightly but it ended up fading away as I thought about the invitation the Leaf had sent.

"Do you really think Tsunade would try such a thing?"

A paused in his admiring of his tiny blob before looking up at me with a deep frown. "I have to suspect such things, Wife. After what happed at the last Chunin exams…"

"Yet the reports state that Orochimaru was the cause of the chaos," I reminded him. "He was the one who manipulated the Sand and the Grass to attack the Leaf."

He reached up to lightly pinch my chin. "Who are your parents, my love?" He asked quietly.

I scowled darkly at him. "A…" I warned.

His eyes didn't leave mine. "Who, Hitori?"

I huffed, leaning back into the plush couch while crossing my arms over my ample chest. "…Tsunade Senju and Jiraiya the Toad Sage." I muttered.

His fingers trailed up to flutter along my lips. "And what are your parents known for?" He murmured.

"…Spying…and incredible healing techniques."

"One must always be cautious, my love." A said, stretching up to kiss me before standing, slipping the baby photos into a pocket. Sitting back down on the couch, he quickly wrote a response before rolling the scroll up and leaving the office to find Mabui.

I looked down at my bump. "What a world you're coming into, little one."

* * *

I remember when a number of years ago, A had gone out with a team to retrieve a Hidden Jutsu Scroll, only to have Karai, a young and promising shinobi get badly wounded. He had been tagged with an Exploding Insect within his chest. Another shinobi, Amai, managed to steal the scroll and hurried into the nearest town to find Tsunade to save him. The stubborn woman refused despite Amai's pleads and A had to step in, ready to drag the woman out by her hair. Tsunade proposed a bet: beat in her in arm wrestling and she saves Karai, lose and she walks away.

A won.

Taking refuge in an abandoned building, Tsunade inspected Karai and gave the grim report of the risks of the surgery. Not only that, but A had also inhaled the larva of the Exploding Insect, despite not showing any signs of it. With Amai's help, Tsunade's assistant, Shizune prepped Karai, only to have the Sanin order Shizune to perform the surgery. It was soon revealed, to my shock, that after losing her little brother and the man she deeply loved in her youth, Tsunade had developed hemophobia.

Shizune defended her master, and ended up removing the Exploding Insect at the same time. Some time later, Shizune performed the surgery on A, saving him from a grim fate.

Before they returned to Kumo, A told me that he had said something to Tsunade, something that made her freeze in her stomping away.

 _(YAY FLASHBACK!)_

" _By the way, Tsunade," A rumbled as he and his team gathered their things to leave. "I wanted to tell you something."_

" _Save your thanks," The scowling woman snapped, tugging her hatori as she started to walk away. "Return to your village before you attract MORE attention."_

 _A huffed at the snappy tone as he watched her and Shizune leave._

" _Then you should know," he bellowed after them, knowing full well they could hear him. "Hitori has become a good wife and mother, so I must thank you Mother-in-law!"_

 _His last few words were what stopped her. Tsunade had gone so still, one would think she was a literal statue. A watched for few minutes, feeling a sick sense of satisfaction that the mother of his wife was aware that her child was very much alive, matured and had a family._

" _My son is well grown!" He called out again. "Takes quite a bit after me, but anyone with eyes can see his mother in him! So I must thank you for leaving her free to be captured as a child by Kumo."_

 _Tsunade turned around, her hazel eyes wide and painted lips pulled back in a snarl, only to see no one behind her._

 _The Kumo ninja had vanished._

 _(END FLASHBACK!)_

I hummed before standing. Walking over to a closet on the far side of the office, I managed to locate a dustpan and brush. With both in hand, I returned to the couch to squat down and sweep up the shredded bits of paper. I had paused mid way, to stare at a scrap with part of Tsunade's signature on it.

Hokage.

She had returned to the village…and became Hokage. How long did she wander? At least 30 some years, give or take a few.

Shrugging, I swept up the remaining bits into the pan before depositing them into a bin. After I returned the cleaning supplies to their respected places, I promptly left A's office to go assist Mabui with her secretary duties.

* * *

[Konoha; Hokage Tower]

Tsunade tossed the responses from all the Kages out onto her desk, the rejections blaring in front of her face.

Letting out a heavy sigh, she leaned back into the chair, the only damn comfortable thing that was in the office. Staring up at the ceiling for a few minutes, her eyes turned back to the papers. Reaching out, Tsunade pulled out the response from Kumo and looked it over once more.

It didn't mention her.

The last time A spoke of her was years ago with the Exploding Insect. He made sure she heard him… that she _knew_.

Her grasp on the paper tightened, causing it to crunch and wrinkle.

She was alive. The child, _their_ child was still living. And not only that, but she was grown with a son. Who was an adult!

….Dear Kami above, she was a grandmother.

"So they're not coming huh?"

Tsunade didn't have to look.

"Is it true?" She asked, not bothering to turn around as he finished climbing in from the window. "Everything he said?"

Jiraiya tilted his head, staring at the back of her chair. He sighed, suddenly feeling his age.

"Yes. It's all true."

She had gotten up from her chair so fast that Jiraiya nearly missed it. Her hazel eyes burned like a fiery inferno.

"THEY TOLD ME SHE DIED, JIRAIYA! THEY TOLD ME THIRTY YEARS AGO THAT SHE DIED AFTER KUMO KIDNAPPED HER!" Tsunade screamed. "AND YOU KNEW THAT SHE LIVED AND MARRIED THE RAIKAGE!"

Jiraiya said nothing, just watching her scream herself hoarse.

"DID YOU KNOW THAT THEY HAVE A CHILD?!"

Did he know?

His dark eyes closed; picturing the day he stopped at an inn for the night, only to see ghosts. While passing a room restricted to staff (Restricted HA!) he had over heard the owner of inn eagerly and foolishly boasting that the Third Raikage and his family were staying the night while traveling to the Waratenjin shrine. Apparently the young daughter-in-law was pregnant with her first born and the family was making a trip to ask for blessings for a safe birth. The Toad Sage took this bit of information and stored away before continuing on his way for food. After helping himself to a nice meal and a quick nap, Jiraiya launched himself out of his room and onto a tree branch over the back of the inn. And then he saw them, sitting on the porch and looking over the gardens.

She and A were sitting close to each other, actually, more like the man had her tucked securely in lap as he cupped the easily notable swell of a pregnant belly. Hitori was incredibly smaller than him, but something looked right at the sight of the large man holding his expecting wife.

Hitori…

He took in the waist length pale blonde hair that was tied into two long braided ponytails, the gleaming hazel eyes, and the two long stripes that trailed down her cheeks like red tears. He watched A leaned down and kissed one of the stripes, making her laugh and jab him in the ribs.

The Third Raikage was nearby, but it was a matter of time before someone recognized his chakra signature. So Jiraiya quickly left the inn in search of new lodging. But not before he took in one last look at his daughter and son-in-law.

Then he fled.

* * *

 **Review pretty, pretty, please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Let's get to the reviews!**

 **RandomwriterJ: Yay! I'm glad you do!**

 **Kagewolf25: YAY! I'm so happy you like it!**

 **Blackcurse01: WOOO! I'm still planning it out but there will be a lot of cold shoulder from Hitori in this.**

 **Alia00: Why thank you! :D**

 **Guest: I'm so glad you enjoy it!**

 **Lity: Yassssssssssssss!**

 **Lucie4512: Thank you!**

 **Guest: I'm glad you do! And an answer to one of your question is that Hitori is not a ninja. She had no intention of following Jiraiya and Tsunade's footsteps of being a ninja.**

 **Fanfictionnatic: I'm so glad you like it!**

 **Lizyeh2000: Yay! And I have!**

 **Guest: I did!**

 **DannyPhantom619: No not really. While Mito is an Uzumaki like Kushina, they share no blood relation. Naruto has no Senju blood, and while his one arm is made up of Hashirama's cells, it doesn't mean that there's any relation.**

 **Kpopgal: Naw, thank you!**

 **Guest: WOO! Thank you!**

 **Guest: YOU NOTICED! THANK YOU, I THOUGHT NO ONE WOULD CATCH IT! I was going for the idea that A had a low sperm count, due to being an extremely powerful shinobi. A has no biological siblings, and I took that into the idea that extremely powerful shinobi would have lower sperms counts due to the large amounts of charka and straining the body while fighting/training. I'd imagine that not having a very high sperm count would be rather blowing to a man's pride.**

 **Elle the reader: I'm glad you like it!**

 **Mikurocks1234: YAY! And I updated!**

 **Guest: Yeah, I did. I just didn't like how it ended.**

 **IDM: I KNOW RIGHT?!**

 **Guest: I updated!**

 **Guest: I'd glad you like it!**

 **Bunnyguest: It is called Life m'dear. And she can be a bitch.**

 **Guest: YAY! Thank you for reading my story!**

 **Guest: Here is a Band-Aid for your heart boo-boo.**

 **Guest: I UPDATED!**

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. I DO OWN MY OCS.**

* * *

It had been a number of months since Kumo rejected the offer of Konoha's and Suna's Chunin Exam. While a few of a Genin teams grumbled at the loss of becoming Chunin, their burning pride of being of the strongest Hidden Villages was stronger.

I was sitting on the balcony of the Raikage's residence, stretched out on a lounge chair with a large umbrella shielding me from the sun. I was in my 6 month of pregnancy, and like Oishi, I had a feeling this baby was going to be a big one. Our next appointment was in few days, and it was the only day my husband was free from the duties of being Raikage to come with me.

My fingers ran along the swell, tapping a lazy rhythm as I thought. A girl wouldn't be so bad, but Kami save the poor soul that shows any romantic interest in her. On the other hand, a boy would be mean going through the same things that A did with Oishi.

I grimaced at the memories. Trekking into the house with mud and dirt covering them from head to toe, my little boy and his father were all smiles after training. Like any young mother of a budding ninja, I fretted over his scraps and bruises, making Oishi complain and A watch over us with fondness. I had to smile slightly at the memory before readjusting my position in the chair. Perhaps Oishi will spare his sibling from their father's training methods.

"You seem happy."

Looking over my shoulder, I smiled at the sight of the said man who was leaning against the doorframe with an expressionless face. Yet his dark eyes glittered with softness, taking in the sight of me reclining in the chair.

"Do I?" I hummed, stretching an arm out towards my husband. A took a step forward, grasping my smaller hand in his large one before kneeling down on one knee next to the chair. He pressed a kiss to my palm and leaned over to press another to my cheek.

"Indeed. I was hoping we could take another trip to Waratenjin Shrine to pray for another safe birth. What do you think?" A asked, rubbing his thumb against the top of my hand.

A grin stretched across my face at the memories of the last trip to the shrine. Even after 3 years of marriage, we acted like blissful newlyweds back then, much to the amusement of our other traveling companions.

"That's sounds like a wonderful idea. When will we leave?"

A's grin grew even bigger.

"Tomorrow."

XxX

Like any trip, packing had been a whirlwind of everything necessary and unnecessary. A had walked in on me trying to stuff a bag of various lotions, creams, and my dark blue silk nightie with white lace (his favorite) into the overnight bag. Rolling his eyes, the man promptly kicked me out of our room and by the time I managed to unlock the door, A had neatly packed my bag and had it slung over his broad shoulder with his own. I had managed to sneak a peek into my bag and snickered with delight at the white lace peeking out from under my 'sensible' clothing.

A single rider carriage pulled by a soft cream-colored mare stood at the gates of the village, a number of travel ready shinobi going over last minute details. Oishi was double-checking the carriage and making sure everything was secure while B stood nearby, face buried into his little book as his pen flew across the pages.

"Everything ready?" A demanded as he placed my bag into a compartment and secured latch.

Oishi straightened and gave a slight bow. "Yes, Lord Raikage. We're preapared to depart when you and Kage no Tsuma are ready."

The large Kage grunted in approval before helping me up the mounting block into the carriage. Normally there would be a slightly padded seat for the rider to sit on, but given my condition, I was given extra, EXTRA padding for my sore hips and back. My sweet darling son had made sure to bring me my pregnancy pillow. The softest and plushiest pillow I had ever felt in my life had been given to me by A's mother, the SWEETEST dumpling of a woman, during my first pregnancy. Twice as wide as A's torso and just as long, it was like sleeping on a cloud. More than once, both A and Oishi used it after taxing day of training.

After adjusting myself to sit comfortably, A pulled out a light blanket and draped it over my legs.

"If you need anything," he began, staring sternly into my eyes. "You let me know. Understand?"

I smiled, feeling my heart swell at my husband's demand. Stretching up from my sitting position, I pressed a kiss to his mouth and pulled back, smiling broadly.

"Will do."

His dark eyes scanned my face before nodding. Pulling back, the bamboo curtain covering the door fell back and submerged me in darkness. Letting out a sigh, I dropped my head against the plush pillow. Running my fingers along my swollen belly, I felt the baby squirm under my touch.

"And away we go."

* * *

It took a number of hours for us to reach the inn, with a number of stops for me to relieve my bladder or to stretch my sore back. My embarrassment grew every time I called out to A, who was walking close to the carriage, about the need to make a stop. Immediately he would bark at the men leading the mare to stop and opened the flap with such a panic that Oishi would appear at his side with a medic nin right behind him. The apologies poured out of me to the other shinobi with us as A helped me down, keeping one of his massive hands over the baby bump.

My apologies were waved away by the others, one going as so far to say that his wife was the same way with all of his own 4 children and that if expectant mother needed to make a stop, you had better stop.

By the time we reached the inn, the sun had fallen long ago and all we wanted was something filling to eat and a warm place to sleep. Oishi and B entered the inn as A helped me down and the others began to unload the carriage. Within minutes, the two men came back, but Oishi was wearing a deep frown on his face.

"Oishi?" I called out, asking the unspoken question.

His eyes glanced before settling on his frowning father. Walking up to A, the youth stretched up to muttered something into his ear. Whatever it was about, A's expression turned dangerous but it quickly smoothed away to a calm appearance.

"A?" I called out, poking one of his pecs.

"It's nothing, my love," he said, rubbing his thumb against the back of my hand in a soothing movement.

Giving him one last look, I stayed silent and allowed him to lead me to our rooms. Opening the sliding doors, I was delighted to see the room pleasantly simple in the sense of decoration. The main room had the basic center low table with plush cushions and small tables set off to the side with beautiful bouquets in vases. A pair closed sliding doors lead to the bedroom that held the standard futon and furniture. As Oishi placed our bags into our bedroom, A carefully slid another pair of sliding doors open and I peered around him only to give a gasp of delight.

"Oh, A! It's the same room from last time we were here!" I squealed, taking in the rows of blooming evening primroses surrounding the pond as glowing fireflies fluttered across the rippling water.

The big man leaned down to press a kiss to my cheek. "I remember how much you loved it from last time, so I made sure to reserve it for today."

"Aren't you sweet?" I teased, giving his exposed abs a light tickle. He scoffed at my attempt to make him laugh before digging his large paw into my side, making me burst into giggles.

"This is so sickeningly sweet I think I'm going to have to go visit the dentist after this trip." Oishi muttered from behind us.

"Then go join your uncle," A growled at his son while keeping up with his tickle attack. The young man nodded and quickly fled the room, leaving me to suffer under his father's playful hand.

"S-s-stop!" I gasped, smacking his hand away. "I'm going to pee myself!"

A snickered before reaching down to give my bum a firm squeeze before wandering back to the main room. I blew a raspberry at his back before taking one more look at the garden and then closed the doors with a firm click.

"A! Can we order some dinner?"

* * *

Oishi closed the door to his parents' room with a relived sigh, glad to no longer watching his father flirt with his mother. It was the weirdest feeling to watch them, acting like his age and flirting with each other. It was mix of warmth and typical child like disgust. Yet it seemed to suit them, his hard battle worn father clashing with his stubborn and (somewhat) gentle wife. Oishi remembered the times as a child he heard his father and mother get into a spat, yelling and snapping at each other only to fall silent a few minutes later. With the curious mind of a child, he crept down the steps and peered into the kitchen to find his father bending his mother down into dip, covering her mouth with his.

He gagged slightly at the memory of catching them but he quickly wiped the image away and placed a frown on his face. Now was not the time to remember that past but to focus on the present situation.

Strolling down the hallway with a destination in mind, Oishi barely managed to turn the corner when something collided with his shin. Whatever it was, it had made a loud distressed noise at the sudden impact and Oishi had to do a double take at the sight.

Why on earth was there a pig in a vest with a pearl collar doing in an inn?


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyo everyone! Guess what? I got a big-girl job! Yes, I am now part of the adult world. God help me.**

 **And it's the start of a new school year! I hope everyone is taking a good step forward in their classes and plan to work hard! (I honestly miss college. Even the tests and projects. Yep, you heard me correctly.)**

 **Now I am curious. One of my many baby cousins has started her first year of college at the college of her dreams (YAY!) and I was part of the shopping committee for her new dorm room. It's one those typical dorm rooms that you share with another girl and you're limited on space. She had printed off one of those "First Dorm Room Necessities" as a checklist and some of the things had me laughing in disbelief on some of the things she, "had to get".**

 **More like "First Apartment Necessities".**

 **What was your first college dorm/apartment like?**

 **I'd hit the reviews but I'm too tired from work so let's get on with the story!**

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. I DO OWN MY OCS.**

* * *

"Tonton!" Shizune whispered/shouted out loud, panic lacing her tone of her voice as she searched for her master's pig. The Hokage, her students, a few shinobi and the required ANBU guard were making a stop at an inn for the night during their travel to a lord's home in the east. While the Kage was enjoying the inn's fine sake, Tonton had wandered off at some point and Shizune hurried off to fine the wayward pig.

"Tonton! Where are you?!" Shizune hissed, peering around corners and down hallways, even checking under tables and empty rooms. Bending over, she peered under a large table as she let out another hissed, "Tonton!"

"Excuse me," a smooth voice cut in and Shizune froze. "But is this…Tonton?"

Slowly turning her head, Shizune's gaze met a pair of sandaled feet with familiar red and white shin guards. A heavy weight suddenly dropped in her stomach and her eyes traveled upwards to meet the face of the speaker.

He was young, at least younger than her but older than Sakura. The man was dressed in matching grey baggy pants and sleeveless high collared shirt. If she squinted, she could make out a pair of dark clouds sown into the collar. A familiar looking one shoulder white and red flak jacket protected his torso and finally, Shizune got a look of his face.

And her mouth dropped.

The stranger was certainly blessed in the looks department. Like many Kumo natives, he was dark skinned and had pale blonde hair that messily spread around his headband. Cool dark eyes peered down at her in flat stare and if she looked hard enough, trailing down his cheeks…

Were red markings.

Shizune blanched at the sight of them. There was only one shinobi she knew who had those markings.

Shit.

Tsunade will not be pleased to find out that Pervy Hermit reproduced.

"This is...the Tonton you've been looking for, correct?"

He asked, holding up rather familiar looking forlorn pig in his grasp.

"Y-Yes! Thank you!" She stammered, quickly taking the pig into her arms.

The man studied her thoughtfully, dark eyes tracing her face before speaking.

"You're one of those Leaf ninjas aren't you?"

She flinched, tightening her grip on Tonton who squeaked unhappily. He raised his hands up, and took a step back.

"Relax, I mean no harm. Just giving you a word of caution," He said firmly, keeping his eyes locked on hers. "You and your lot stay away from the west side of the inn. Or there will be dire consequences if you cross with one of ours."

That made her stiffen, and her ink black eyes narrowed. "Is that a threat?" She asked lowly, shifting Tonton her in grip in case of the need for speed.

He shrugged. "Take it as you like too, Leaf. It's just my opinion if you want to keep your lives."

And with that, he turned around and began to walk off. At the last moment though, he stopped and looked back.

"Be sure to let Grandmother know. Because Mother won't hesitate to sic my Father on her."

And with that last warning, he turned back around and vanished from sight. Tonton blinked at the empty space before looking up at that woman holding her. Shizune felt a cold feeling slide down her back as she tried to figure out the meaning of threat. The only one old enough to be considered a grandmother…

Tightening her grip on Tonton, she fled back to her group and ready to relay the message.

* * *

The emptiness of the other half of the futon was what woke me up. After we had a filling meal and a cuddle outside on the veranda, A had herded me to the futon. While I bothered to change into my nightclothes, A just took off his jacket and tossed it over a table. After I managed to maneuver myself onto the futon and into a comfortable position on my side, A slid under the covers and cradled me big spoon style. Now, my giant of a husband is currently absent.

Tossing the covers off, I heaved myself to my feet and squinted in the dark room.

"Honey?" I called out.

Silence.

Feeling around in the dark, I found the light and clicked it on. The room came alive with light, and as I suspected, one large and grump husband was missing. Reaching into my bag, I pulled out a robe and tied it around me tightly. Giving one last look around the room, I pulled the door open and stepped out into the hallway. Glancing up and down the hallway, I chewed my lip before turning left and hobbling down the corridor. I wasn't sure how many turns or hallways I went down, but I made it past the lobby and began to walk over to the other side of the inn.

"Where is that overgrown gorilla? Just up and leaving me in the middle of the night." I grumbled, and in response came a little firm kick to my ribs. I rubbed a hand over the area. "That's right. Your Daddy is a fart for leaving me alone."

After wandering through the inn for at least 10 minutes, I threw my hands up in exasperation.

"I give up! I. Give. Up. When he comes back, he'll find himself short of a pillow and I'll be the one hogging the blankets this time." I groused, waddling angrily back to our room. At the moment, the baby proceeded to do a full body stretch inside its confined space, and unfortunately, it's teeny foot managed to find my kidney.

I grunted in pain, reaching out to catch myself against the wall. "Are you mad, too? I bet you're going have your Daddy wrapped around your finger, little baby."

The baby did another roll inside my womb as if agreed with me. Snickering, I backtracked back to our room, and I would personally like to mention, that I only got lost twice.

TWICE.

Arriving at my room, I gave my belly a pat. "Ok, baby. Place your bets. Is Daddy behind Door Number 1?"

Grabbing hold of the handle, I pulled the door open and squashed the urge to groan at the steely stare directed at me.

"And where have you been?" Growled a very unhappy Kage, sitting cross-legged on the futon in just his pants.

I glared back at him. "Looking for you. I got worried."

A scoffed, crossing his arms over his broad chest. "Don't be ridiculous. You shouldn't be moving around anyways. For the rest our time here, you will have an escort with you until we depart. This is order, Hitori."

I gaped at him as I pulled off my robe and tossed it onto a chair. " _Excuse me_? A, what on earth is matter with you? We didn't have to do this when we first came here."

Something was up. A was not a good bluffer, proof being from our late night poker games. And right now, he was acting the same way he was with a bad hand.

"A, what is going on?" I asked softly, standing before my seated husband.

Black eyes stared up into my hazel, searching for something that I couldn't see. He let out a heavy sigh, and stretched a hand out to me. My heart ached for the big man I married and immediately I placed my slim hand in his. Giving me a slight tug, the man pulled me down to sit in his lap and wrapped his arms around me tightly. The sudden affection startled me, but a cuddle session was something I couldn't refuse. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I nuzzled under his jaw, and pressed a number of kisses to his beating pulse. His rocky hard body was like a living inferno, something that was a blessing and a curse to sleep with when the Kumogakure's weather was either really cold or really hot. During the hot season, I would kick him to one end of the bed while he lost the pants and sleep in the nude with the sheets thrown off the bed. In the winter though, he would keep the pants on and wrap himself around me as the big spoon. And he always kept me toasty warm in the early mornings when his 'little solider' did it's morning 'salute'.

With his arms securely wrapped my body, A sighed deeply. A sigh that made it sound like a hundred years were lifted from his shoulders. Running my hands down his neck and trailing down to his stomach, I rubbed his sides and felt the dozens of old scars and injuries.

"A?"

A low groan rumbled from his belly and he leaned down to kiss me. The feel of his chapped lips rubbing against mine sent shivers down my spine, making me moan with delight. Keeping his one arm wrapped around my back, A leaned forward, keeping his lips pressed mine as he laid me flat against the futon. He pulled away with a slow smack, choosing to smatter my neck with an assault of kisses. Nibbling and suckling at the soft skin, A bit down on my pulse, making me gasp and arch into his body.

"A-!"

"Shush, love," he rumbled as he caught me into another kiss.

"Let me take care of you…"

* * *

"You look… pleased Mother," Oishi said suspiciously as he arrived at our rooms for breakfast. "I take it you had a good…sleep."

"Morning, darling," I beamed at him, feeling the wonderful pregnancy glow that all pregnant seem to achieve. A was sitting across from me, heartily digging into breakfast and pointedly ignoring the two of us as he scarfed down his food. "Yes, we had a lovely night. Did you have a good rest?"

Oishi nodded, leaning against the doorframe. "Everything is packed and ready to go when you two are."

"Excellent," A grunted, placing down his chopsticks and standing. "Oishi, stay with your mother. Don't let her wander off."

I sent a scowl at the man as he exited the room. Oishi sighed, exasperated at the antics of his parents before reaching into his pocket. A look of panic over took him and he quickly began to pat down his clothing, searching for something. "Ah, damn it all."

I placed my empty dishes down and looked up at him. "What's wrong dear?"

He groaned, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. "I left something in my room."

Opening his eyes, he turned to look up at me, raising his index finger as if he was scolding me. "Stay. Here. Understand, Mom?"

I rolled my eyes, standing with a grunt and cradling my belly. "I am a grown woman thank you very much."

He gave me another stern stare before hurrying out of the room. I watched him leave and began to pack up my belongings up. I managed to stuff a shirt into the bag before something caught my eye. A small earring was lying on the floor, the light catching the small jewel embedded in the silver. One of my favorite gifts, matching set of bright blue earrings from my husband after our 1st wedding anniversary all those years ago. I let out a low curse.

"Damn it all."

Squatting down, I managed to pick up the stud and looked around the floor for its twin. It soon became a frantic search for the earring, and to the point on where I got onto my hands and knees to look for it.

"DAMN. IT. ALL."

After a few minutes of difficulty, I stood up and gave one last look of the room, anxiety chewing at my stomach. Taking a glance at the door, I let out a heavy huff. Steeling my resolve, I opened the door and took a step out.

* * *

I squinted at the floor, glancing from side to side. Ten minutes spent looking and nothing.

Smiling at the host at the front desk, I continued on my search towards the other side of the inn.

"Where are you?" I sang softly. "C'mon you little bugger."

"Hey nee-san! Is what you're looking for?!"

A youthful male voice made me stop and blink in surprise. Straightening up and one hand on my belly, I turned to meet a pair of bright blue eyes and a wide grin. In one of his hands, he held up the missing twin of my earrings and as I nodded with a smile and reached out. As I took it from him, I raised my head to thank him, only to see a shiny Konoha forehead protector practically smacking me in the face.

I stared at him in stunned silence, horror climbing up my spine. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears as all feeling began to vanish in my body. Konoha, Hokage, ninja, Mother, Father, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, A, A, A, **A, A,** **A, A,** **A, A, A** -!

"Hm?" The blonde blinked, his smile dropping at he squinted at her with puzzled frown. "You look familiar…."

"NARUTO!"

"Mother!"

A deep bellow and a panic cry calling for different people echoed in the hallway, jolting the two of us out of our staring contest. I looked behind me in time to see A and Oishi racing towards me with panic and anger on their faces. Stretching his arm out to wrapped around my small shoulders, A yanked me into his hard form with his free hand reaching up to cup the back of my head. My face was squashed against his upper stomach, and his familiar spicy musk filled my senses. I took in a deep inhale, relishing in safe and imposing being that was my husband. I could hear Oishi moving past us, a soft _shing_ of a kunei being drawn.

"You were supposed to stay. In. Our. Room." A growled into my ear as he tightened in his grip on my lower back. "Stupid woman."

I placed my hands against his abs, feeling the muscles flex under my touch.

"Naruto, what the hell are- Lord Raikage?"

His angry growl rumbled from his belly. "….Tsunade."

The exhale that emerged from my lungs felt like a death rattle. Any feeling that had returned to me with A's presence left my body, a sensation of freezing numbness taking over me. My hands slid from A's stomach to flop uselessly to my sides as I listened.

"What the hell are you doing here?" The woman demanded. "And call off your guard dog."

Her voice hasn't changed after 30 years, something that I was less than pleased to hear about.

"Leave, Tsunade," A snarled lowly, his grip tightening to the point of painful, yet I couldn't feel it.

"I see your attitude hasn't changed since we last met." She snapped back, a sneer in her tone. A shuffle of feet and someone took a few steps away. "Let's go, Naruto."

"But the lady's earring-!"

The movement stopped. "What lady?"

"That lady!"

Bile started to rise but I swallowed it down. My legs were shaking badly, and yet I managed to turn around.

Only come face to face with Oishi's back. Using his height and width to his advantage, my son was shielding me from one of the two beings I never wanted to see again. My heart ached with love for my oldest child, but I reached out and touched the back of his shoulder. He looked over at me; his brows furrowed and his frown grew even bigger when I nodded to him.

Slowly, he lowered his defensive position, and moved slightly to the side.

As he moved, I swallowed hard and forced my pounding heart back down into my chest.

* * *

(Tsunade's POV)

The boy (who looked so damn familiar) slowly moved to the side and Tsunade narrowed her hazel eyes.

What on earth was the matter with these meatheads?

When the youth finally moved far enough to the side, Tsunade felt her breath leave her. Stunned into silence as a pair of matching hazel eyes with red tears burned into her vision. Beautiful white blonde hair was braided back from her heart shaped face, trailing down to meet the back of her thighs.

Dark red lips opened for a second, closed and then opened again as the words formed.

"You god-damn bitch."

* * *

 **TA-DA! Leave a review pretty please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone!**

 _ **WARNING. WARNING. WARNING.**_

 **There is some sensitive material in the chapter regarding miscarriages. I am not yet a mother so I'm not very knowledgeable in that particular area except from what I've seen in TV shows. Please be advised that I will mark where it is mentioned with a (*) and when it ends. So you can skip it if you want. It's a very brief segment of the chapter but I wanted to bring in a bit of angst with our OC.**

 **Please read and review!**

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. I DO OWN MY OCS.**

* * *

The venomous tone in the woman's voice managed to send shivers down everyone's spine.

"Hey Grandma Tsunade, who is this lady?" Naruto questioned, looking between his Hokage and the mystery woman.

She looked a lot like the older woman, almost identical beauty with a few major differences. The mystery woman was at least a few inches taller than Tsunade, even with the Hokage wearing her heels. Her hair was nearly a white blonde and was tied back into twin braids with red ribbons, a single cloud charm hanging from one of the braids. Similar hazel eyes burned into them, the vibrant color bringing out the dark red markings trailing down to her jawline.

And of course, there was the really big protruding belly.

Tsunade could feel cold sweat trailing down her back at the sight of her full-grown daughter. A perfect mix of her and Jirayra, and the physical reminder of the painful memory of one the worst mistakes she had made in her entire lifetime.

"H-Hitor-"

"You know I prayed to Gods that I would never seen you again," the woman interrupted, keeping her icy stare on Tsunade. "Clearly, they thought otherwise."

"Hitori-" Tsunade began, her voice hoarse and a wounded expression on her youthful face.

A slipped a powerful around his wife, placing a firm grip on her hip. The power was radiating off the giant, and right now, that power was screaming at them to 'back the _**FUCK**_ off'.

Papa Bear was ready to protect his Mama and Baby Bear to death.

Before Tsunade could speak, Hitori looked over towards her husband, ignoring her mother entirely.

"A, I want to go."

The hulk of the man nodded silently. Hitori began to turn away from the Konoha shinobi but Tsunade called out in a panicked tone.

"Hitori, wait please!"

That made her freeze in place.

"…Wait?" the younger woman growled.

Hitori could hear her heart pounding violently in her ears, drowning out voices except the one she had never wanted to hear again. Blood was simmering in her veins, growing hotter and hotter with every second.

Tsunade tried to say something but Hitori cut her off.

"I waited," Hitori said hoarsely, keeping her back to Tsunade. "I waited for you both, day and night. I waited an entire year for the two of you. Every time I woke up, I would go down to the kitchens, thinking that you had returned in the night."

She looked over her shoulder, and the enraged gleam in her eye made those gathered flinch.

The heat was becoming unbearable.

"I was done waiting for you."

It started to hurt.

"You don't understand-"

A raging inferno erupted.

"I understood everything!" Hitori suddenly screamed, turning around and facing her, making the others jump in back in surprise. "I was a child! But I knew why you left. Why _both_ of you left! One single mistake, a mistake that took down to lives that neither of you wanted. So what did you do? You ran. You both ran and never looked back! The _maids_ raised me! Do you know that old teacher of yours came by all the time, trying to get me to follow in your footsteps? They tried to make me into you. Another tool be used by some old fucks in robes! But then Kumo came."

She was breathless, but maniacal grin stretched across her face and her arms stretched out at her sides.

"But truth be told, I think the happiest day in my life was when they kidnapped me. Taking me from that cage that you left me in. Did you know that they wanted Great Grandfather's kekkei genkai?! But I don't have it. I tried, they tried, and everyone tried to bring that power to the surface. Nothing! So they used me a brood mare. Pop out one child after another until there was at least 1 child that had the kekkei genkai. I married the Raikage's son but no matter how many times we tried, I just couldn't get pregnant. But my husband didn't care. He actually loves me! And then we had a baby and we're having another! And I made sure that I would never be like you! I'd made sur-!"

"Hitori," A rumbled. "Enough."

She froze, her shoulders and sides heaving with each breath she took. The boiling rage vanished and all that Hitori felt was cold. It was like an icy hand was clenching onto her heart, giving the frail organ a few firm squeezes. The grin slid off her face as reality slowly came back to her. One of A's massive bear paws reached up and rested on her belly. The baby was rolling violently under his hand, feeding off its mother's growing stress. His trained eyes narrowed at how pale Hitori had gotten, and the shivers radiating through her body.

A looked over at Tsunade. She was deathly pale, her lips parted in stunned silence. But what caught A's eyes, were the unshed tears in her own hazel eyes.

"We are leaving," A said firmly. Keeping his grip on his wife, A turned her around and looked over at his shoulder at other blonde ninja. "Oishi."

The youth nodded at the unspoken command. Sheathing his kunai, Oishi walked over to Hitori and took her from A. Keeping one arm around her shoulders and the other holding her hand, Oishi led the woman away, ignoring all the eyes that followed them.

"Is he…?" Tsunade whispered, staring after them. The young man bore such a resemblance to her, so there was no doubt but…

"My eldest," A said, watching the two walk away. "We lost four before he was conceived."

Lost…? Oh god.

(*)

"Four?" she rasped.

 _Sobbing screams echoed throughout the home…A and his parents charging into the kitchen with looks of horror on their faces… A small pale figure curled up on the floor…her tears pouring down her cheeks…as her white maternity dress stained red._

"She was it was the universe punishing her for rejecting Konoha and nearly gave up."

 _Their bed coated in blood in the middle of the night…_

"She wanted to be a mother so badly..."

 _Screaming as her lower half turned red while shopping with her mother-in-law…_

 _"_ Even though she suffered so much...she kept on trying."

 _Agonized screaming and cursing to the gods as they took yet another..._

(*)

A looked back at Tsunade, examining the expression on her face. He had to admit, at one point he would of enjoyed the pain and heartbreak on her face. But now…

"Leave my family alone, Tsunade. She has suffered enough already."

And with that, he left.

* * *

Oishi led me outside to the carriage, keeping his grip gentle.

"Take it easy Mom," he said softly. "Sit down. Do you need me to get anything?"

Shaking my head, I squeezed his hand. "N-No, honey. I just…I need your father."

Oishi nodded and fled, hurrying to fulfill my request.

I was still trembling from my mad outburst. Years of pent up sadness; anger, neglect and whatever made up that poisonous cocktail had just…exploded. Did she just expect me to forgive her? To just…

I let out a shaky exhale, and a pair of burning warm hands grasped my cold shaking ones. My eyes shot up, and met the calm dark orbs that belong to none other than my husband.

"We are going home." A said quietly. "We can ask the local shrine priests to bless us. But I am taking you three back home."

Nodding silently, I buried my face against his chest. "Thank you, my love."

Combing his fingers through my hair, A pulled my head back and kissed my forehead. He held his mouth there for brief moment before pulling away. Rubbing his thumb along my cheek, A withdrew his arm and left the carriage. Once again, I was alone.

Well, not entirely.

The baby was still moving around, not as much as before, but the little one was still distressed. Rubbing my hand over my belly, I closed my head and leaned it back.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart. Mommy won't do it again. I'm so sorry."

A tear slid down my cheek and I wiped it away in surprise. I stared down at the wetness coating my hand.

"Why?" I whispered, as my cheeks grew damp as more tears trailed down my face.

"Why are you back?"

* * *

 **Ta-da?**

 **Yeah, I'm a terrible author.**

 **So Hitori and A had 4 miscarriages in total, the first happening just after they returned from their first trip to the shrine in Chapter 2 and the last happening before Oishi came along. If you are all wondering, they would of had 1 girl and 3 boys; and 3 out of the 4 babies DID have the Kekkei Genkai.**

 **I'M SORRY.**


End file.
